


ЧУВСТВА

by LazyRay



Category: Pet Shop of Horrors
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-01-17 13:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1390105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyRay/pseuds/LazyRay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>
  <em>Вместо эпилога.</em>
  <br/>
  <em>АU, потому что я знаю, что у Ленона не было родной сестры.</em>
</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. СЛУХИ

Если б Леон узнал об этом, он начал бы отрицать, ругаться, плеваться от ярости и всячески выражать свое возмущение. Если б он услышал это, его хватила бы кондрашка. Если б коллеги Леона были чуть менее сообразительны, они непременно посвятили бы его в слухи, гуляющие по отделу последние месяцы. И Леон искренне бы ужаснулся – и взбесился.  
  
К счастью, вышеупомянутые коллеги еще ценили свои жизни. Нет, поддразнивания конечно были, да только кто полезет в драку из-за таких невинных вопросиков, даже сопровождаемых ухмылкой на пол лица?  
  
\- Эй, Леон! Опять на свидание?  
  
\- Леон, не забыл свои пирожки?  
  
\- Леон, как там китайская мафия?  
  
Леон моментально закипал, называл их идиотами и вылетал вон. Несомненно, к своему драгоценному китайцу.  
  
\- Интересно, - задумчиво тянула Джил, глядя ему вслед.  
  
\- Интересно, - в тон подхватывала Ирен, сержант, забежавшая после смены за подружкой, - насколько это серьезно?  
  
\- Интересно? – фыркал из-за бумажных гор Джек за соседним столом, - оставьте парня в покое! Мало ли какая ориентация у человека?  
  
\- Ориентация? – Мак, вышедший от шефа после разноса, пребывал не в лучшем настроении и снисходительностью Джека не страдал. – Развелось проклятых ..., житья нет!  
  
\- Можно подумать, он тебе проходу не дает! – огрызалась Джил (за Маком уже полгода числился должок, и мысль, что ей лучше распрощаться со своими денежками, не очень радовала бедную девушку).  
  
\- Мак и Леон? – воображение Ирен всегда на высоте. – Лучше не надо! – сквозь смех. – Граф гораздо симпатичней!  
  
(К тому времени лицо графа было прекрасно знакомо всем в участке).  
  
Джил улыбалась, Джек пофыркивал от смеха, Мак закатывал глаза, Ирен хихикала...  
  
  
  
Дверь распахнулась. Веселье мгновенно притихло, спряталось в хитрых взглядах, беззлобных смешочках, легком румянце на девичьем личике.  
  
\- Что? – хмуро спросил Леон, вернувшийся за забытыми в спешке ключами.  
  
\- Да Мак опять пошлятину всякую гонит, - вывернулась Джил. – Ты что-то быстро. Граф не в настроении для... визитов?  
  
\- Очень смешно, - буркнул Леон, багровея. – Придурки.  
  
\- Опять опаздывает, - понимающе кивнула Ирен. – Я бы уже взбесилась на месте графа.  
  
Леон схватил ключи, поспешно направился к двери.  
  
\- Приглашай на свадьбу, - крикнула Джил вслед.  
  
Дверь с грохотом захлопнулась.   
  
  
  
Девушки морщились. Джек меланхолично взирал на пыль, пляшущую в столбе света.  
  
\- Мда, - Маку досталась роль выразить всеобщее мнение. - Парень серьезно втрюхался.  
  
Штукатурка наконец-то перестала сыпаться с потолка.


	2. ВЗГЛЯДЫ

Джил любила мини. Любила, как короткая юбочка открывает ее ножки. Любила взгляды, мгновенно приклеивающиеся к ее подолу. Любила смеяться над теми, кто так и не смог поднять глаза выше (редкие единицы, сумевшие сделать это, замирали в районе груди).  
  
Мужчины! Так предсказуемы и прозрачны!  
  
Леон, конечно, не был исключением, мелкий паршивец! В их первую встречу... впрочем, лучше не надо о первой встрече. Тогда он показался Джил совершеннейшим мальчишкой. То, что он практически ее ровесник, она узнала много позже, когда это уже не имело значения.  
  
Конечно, Леон пытался ухаживать за ней. Джил привыкла к такой реакции и, скорее, удивилась бы, если б подобного не было. Но она была ярой противницей служебных романов: тот, кто один раз очень больно обжегся, быстро начинает учиться на своих ошибках. Она только не успела объяснить это своему новому напарнику. Нет, ее принципы не изменились. И нет, Леон не перестал, встречая ее, непроизвольно бросать взгляд на ее мини, перед тем как сказать «привет». Просто этот ужасный, невыносимый, милый человек как-то очень быстро и незаметно сумел завоевать место в ее сердце. В ее мыслях. В ее жизни. Джил с некоторым изумлением заметила, что, возможно, ей уже пора начинать думать о ребенке, или ее материнские инстинкты выберут совершенно неподходящий объект для заботы. Неловко так опекать человека, у которого невольно вспыхивают глаза при виде твоих ног или декольте. Невольно. Они так и не дошли до грани «больше, чем друзья».  
  
Конечно, у Леона были подружки. Несмотря на всю его ворчливость, вспыльчивость и порой непрошибаемость, нельзя не признать, что он хорош собой, а от его искренней улыбки порой замирало сердце и у самой Джил. Возможно, она и передумала бы насчет своих принципов, но...  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
Леон шипел и плевался ядом еще долго после ухода графа Ди из участка.   
  
\- Я смогу спать спокойно, только когда увижу его за решеткой! Я дышать не могу, пока он ходит на свободе! Я...  
  
Джил слушала и не слушала, задумчиво разглядывая свое кривое отражение в чашке с горьким кофе. «Спать не могу спокойно... Дышать не могу...» Она сама не знала, рада она или расстроена.   
  
Дайте ей немного времени, и она первая будет подшучивать над маниакальной одержимостью своего друга; будет приветливо улыбаться милому китайскому графу, не обращая внимания на бешенство Леона; будет укорять Леона за его грубость с Ди и давать советы по выбору кондитерских изделий; но...  
  
Но сначала она должна привыкнуть к мысли, что теперь, здороваясь, ее дорогой Леон глядит ей в глаза.


	3. ВКУСЫ

Кью-чан задумчиво топорщил мохнатый лобик – от некоторых привычек так трудно избавиться! – и подпирал крохотными лапками подбородочек. Чуть приподнятые крылья слегка трепетали, удерживая равновесие: раскачиваться, сидя на жердочке, становилось излюбленной привычкой. Новой привычкой. Пристрастием.   
  
Собственно, летучий кролик размышлял именно о привычках. Или даже – пристрастиях. Или точнее – о вкусах. Тех самых, о которых не спорят. Если, конечно...  
  
Он грустно вздохнул.  
  
Если, конечно, эти вкусы не включают в себя нечто непристойное. Отвратительное. Запретное.  
  
Кью-чан понятия не имел, откуда в юном Ди такой странный интерес к людям. Та часть сознания, которая называла себя графом Ди, угрюмо подумала, что подобные интересы, скорее всего, перешли к Ди от отца. Тот тоже испытывал к людям непозволительную страсть. И неважно, что он называл это ненавистью. Он не должен был позволять себе ничего, кроме презрения, холодного долга и, конечно, осторожности! Глупый ребенок! За его так называемой ненавистью таился невольный интерес, месть стала обжигающей навязчивой идеей, а осторожность...  
  
Забыв на минутку о своем теперешнем теле, граф Ди с тихим писком обхватил рогатую головку лапками: осторожность никогда не числилась среди достоинств сына!  
  
Граф надеялся, что воспитал хотя бы во внуке эту черту, весьма похвальную, когда ты являешься последним представителем рода и должен выжить среди чужой, многочисленной и враждебной расы.  
  
Но увы... его потомки выдумывали себе какие-то новые, странные способы выживания. Даже внук, воспитанный им в такой строгости...  
  
Дверь распахнулась, и в комнату вошел Леон в потоке света и свежего воздуха. На его руках – бедный Кью-чан не удержался на своей жердочке в темном углу – на руках у этого неотесанного варвара, грубияна, человека, был Ди-младший. Смеющийся, обнимающий человека руками за шею, прильнувший к груди.  
  
Кью-чан опомнился в последнюю секунду, яростно замахал крыльями в полуметре от пола и едва избежал столкновения со столиком, выходя из крутого пике. Он растерянно закружил над немыслимой парой. Нет, нет, не мог его внук за один день потерять рассудок! Еще сегодня утром он уходил из дома достойным потомком рода Ди. А сейчас! Вот это!  
  
Леон быстрым шагом направился к дивану.  
  
Кью-чан рухнул в обморок.  
  
  
  
Не заметив чертового кролика (и едва не наступив на него), Леон не очень ласково скинул Ди на диванчик. Тот ойкнул, возмущенно воззрился на Леона – и снова рассмеялся.  
  
\- Что б я! – завопил Леон, краснея. – Еще хоть раз!  
  
\- Это научит вас не заключать пари со мной! – довольно усмехнулся Ди, приглаживая волосы.  
  
Леон заскрежетал зубами. Нести Ди было нетяжело и недолго – от машины, но их видели, и в считанные секунды об этом будут знать все в Китайском квартале, а завтра – все в его родном участке! То-то Джилли будет в восторге!   
  
\- Ну же, было не так уж страшно, детектив? – сладенько улыбался Ди.  
  
Леон тяжело вздохнул – и отвернулся, скрывая усмешку. Не признаваться же, что ему понравилось держать Ди в своих руках? Не дай бог сболтнуть об этом графу: все извратит и высмеет. А Леону просто было приятно знать, быть уверенным, что по крайней мере сейчас чертов китаец ничего не натворит! Да. И никуда не денется.  
  
\- В следующий раз я обязательно выиграю у тебя, - пообещал Леон и направился к двери, не оглядываясь.  
  
Ди чуть нахмурился.  
  
\- В следующий раз? – Леон не мог видеть нехорошую улыбочку на этих темных губах, но легко представлял – по тону. – Вы не боитесь снова проиграть мне, детектив?  
  
Леон оглянулся у порога. Не сдержался и широко улыбнулся.  
  
\- Не боюсь.  
  
Ди приоткрыл ротик, но что можно сказать человеку, который не боится даже такого наказания, как сегодня? Это неправильно, его детектив не должен так себя вести...  
  
  
  
Ди все еще сидел на диванчике, задумавшийся, нахмурившийся, когда на его колени вскарабкался очень несчастный Кью-чан. Ди рассеянно взял его в ладони и поднес к своим глазам.  
  
\- Ох, - севшим голосом проговорил он, - что скажет дедушка, если узнает о моем... о Леоне?  
  
«Что у тебя тотетсу давно не ел человечинки, конечно!» - мрачно подумал Кью-чан, кривя ротик.   
  
Но какая-то часть его устало улыбнулась: «По крайней мере – блондин. Хоть что-то неизменно в нашем роду».


	4. ЗАПАХИ

**Часть I. Джил**  
  
Джил лениво следила за вяло трепыхавшимся у стекла жуком. Бедное насекомое совершило ужасную ошибку, залетев в их распахнутую форточку. Бедолага. И откуда он взялся, интересно? А еще интересней, откуда у него берутся силы летать в такую жару?  
Лето выдалось просто адское: в смысле погоды. Преступлений, однако, было меньше. Как бы ни туманила головы жара, до решительных действий моченьки хватало далеко не у всех. Доползти бы до дома... залезть в холодный душ...  
Джил вздохнула, и устало распласталась на столе поверх бумаг. Покосилась на Леона. Дражайший коллега с мечтательным выражением на лице глазел в никуда. В последние дни он частенько так выпадает. Это жара на него так действует или?.. Джил улыбнулась своим догадкам, но сил не было даже на самое безобидное поддразнивание.  
Кстати, он сегодня опять опоздал.  
Джил снова вздохнула. В кабинете ощутимо пахло краской, хотя ремонт делали в офисе этажом ниже. Что там творилось при такой жаре - даже думать не хотелось.  
В дверь просунулся длинный нос Мака. («Что за человек! – лениво подумала Джил. - Хуже того жука. И жара ему нипочем!»). Удостоверившись, что все свои, он подмигнул Леону:  
\- К шефу твоя принцесса приперлась.  
\- Отвали, - беззлобно огрызнулся Леон по привычке, но Джил, повернувшая голову к нему, заметила, как он невольно выпрямился и оживился.  
\- Джил, поставь чайник, - распорядился Мак и убрался в коридор, на случай если девушка возмутится.  
Но Джил было лень ругаться. Вставать тоже было лень, но явление графа Ди к шефу подразумевало неминуемую встречу и с Леоном. А граф редко приходил с пустыми руками. И всегда приносил больше, чем для одного своего Леона. Смешно подумать, но граф приручал их как диких зверьков. И уже добился успеха. Взять того же Мака! Это сердитое чудовище (не хуже Леона) теперь улыбается графу, а то, как он его называет за глаза, на самом деле неважно.  
\- Добрый день!  
Джил отвлеклась от своих тягучих умиротворенных размышлений и поднялась навстречу, приветственно улыбаясь графу. Ах, вот и заветная корзиночка! В воображении девушки Джил-собачка радостно вильнула хвостиком: угощение!  
\- Ди, - сказал Леон, вставая.  
Его неуверенная улыбка, колеблющаяся между слегка смущенной и безумно счастливой, снова заставила Джил задуматься. Надо бы поймать Леона в темном уголке и порасспросить, как следует. Может быть, даже с пристрастием. Чертов Оркотт что-то скрывает! А то, что ему уже было что скрывать, Джил даже не сомневалась.  
Она пригляделась к графу. Увы, за обычной жизнерадостной улыбочкой невозможно было что-то прочесть. Разве что... граф казался немного уставшим. Хотя эта чертова жара кого угодно доконает. Вот и цветы на подоконнике так пожухли...  
Джил взяла корзинку Ди из рук Леона. Дай тому волю, весь день будет стоять так и пялиться. Леон даже не заметил пропажи, чересчур увлеченный любованием своим графом. Ну вот!  
Хлопнула форточка под порывом ветра, принеся с собой жаркий воздух и новую волну одуряющего запаха краски. Джил чихнула, Леон поморщился, граф...  
Граф позеленел, дернул рукой, словно пытаясь закрыть лицо, и упал в обморок.  
  
  
**Часть II. Леон**  
  
Вентилятор работал на полную мощность, но в такой жаре толку от него! Кондиционер сдох еще с утра, и замену обещали поставить только к вечеру. Леон был уверен, что завтра пойдет дождь. К черту тогда будет нужен кондиционер?  
Проклятый ремонт! Мало им жары и вялых вентиляторов, так еще и в окно тошнотворно тянуло краской от соседей снизу. Отдел по борьбе с наркотиками. Кайф ловят небось.  
В стекло окна размеренно бился какой-то жук. «Тук-тук. Тук-тук. Выпустите меня отсюда». Ди, наверное, знает, как называется этот жучина, что ест, как воспринимает жару и что думает о людях вообще. Чертов Ди. Покоя от него нету даже на работе! Леон почти улыбнулся.  
Если б еще не было так жарко!  
У графа в магазинчике блаженная прохлада, волшебно утоляющий жажду чай... и сам граф в придачу.  
Леон подыхал от жары, безделья и невозможности сорваться с места, чтобы... чтобы помчаться в Чайна-таун.  
Он покосился на Джил. Кажется, она спала. Вот и хорошо. Ее подколки уже в печенках сидят.  
В двери нарисовался Мак. Что за мода пошла: чесать свои языки об любимого коллегу! Не дает им покоя личная жизнь Леона! Чертов Мак! Давно пора потолковать с ним по душам. В любой другой момент Леон вспылил бы, но не сегодня, не сейчас. Все этот Ди! Заколдовал его что ли? Похоже на то... ведь при одной мысли о встрече... пойти что ли, повертеться под дверью у шефа? - нет, лучше подождать здесь.  
\- Добрый день!  
Леон вскочил навстречу.  
\- Ди!  
Ди. С этой свой особенной улыбочкой, с этим взглядом искоса, с этим обещанием в голосе. Жаль, Джил в комнате. Леон отобрал корзину у графа – хоть чем-то занять руки, не то они по своей воле потянутся к Ди: дотронуться, обнять. Тихо подошла Джил, взяла корзину. Кажется, она усмехалась. Леон сжал руки в кулаки – обниматься с графом здесь и сейчас определенно не лучшая идея. Ди не стоило приходить. И не только потому, что одно его присутствие...  
Какой он бледный сегодня!  
Леон не успел спросить, в чем дело, как ветер – форточка – запах краски... и Ди мягко осел на его вовремя подставленные руки.  
  
  
**Часть III. Мак**  
  
\- Ну, что у вас тут намечается? – Мак ухмылялся, открывая дверь.  
Он уже предчувствовал чаепитие. Втайне Мак очень любил сладкое, но после появление в их жизни графа Ди заявлять о такой слабости значило подвергнуться жестокой (хоть и справедливой) мести со стороны Леона. Или Джил. Однако кто мог запретить ему лакомиться, если угощение приходит само? И так изумительно пахнет даже под тошнотворные запахи ремонта!  
Увиденное вогнало его в краску. Его дружище Леон обнимался со своим китайцем. Прямо в офисе! Среди бела дня! Черт, а он-то до конца так и не верил, что между ними есть что-то такое...  
Миг спустя Леон подхватил графа на руки и понес к диванчику с совершенно зверским лицом. Граф даже не сопротивлялся, совершенно обмякнув в руках – своего любовника? Не успел Мак и рта раскрыть, как к Леону метнулась Джил.  
Они делали это при Джил??? Она же Леона со свету сживет своими насмешками!  
Леон опустил графа на диван.  
\- Ди? Ди? Черт, что с тобой? – Леон упал на колени рядом с диванчиком.  
Джил метнулась в коридор, видимо за помощью. Мак почему-то не мог сдвинуться с места. Он сам не знал, почему увиденное так шокировало его. Он уже сообразил, что неправильно понял происходящее, но видеть графа Ди (величайшего преступника века, если верить Леону, или просто смазливого извращенца, как говорили глаза) в таком состоянии... Каждому может стать плохо... но почему-то граф Ди не ассоциировался в голове Мака с общей массой даже в этом вопросе. Странно...  
Мак сделал невероятное усилие над собой и шагнул ближе. Как раз, чтобы услышать сдавленное «слава богу» Леона, успеть заметить, как открылись странные глаза графа и снова замереть, смущенно отводя глаза, когда Леона молча обнял графа.  
\- Ох, - прошептал граф Ди, - что со мной случилось?  
\- Граф, вы в порядке? – когда вернулась Джил с уже ненужной аптечкой, Мак не заметил.  
\- Да, - ответил Ди, взъерошил волосы Леона, все еще обнимавшего его, и мягко отстранил. – Прошу прощения, не знаю, что...  
\- Ни фига себе не знаешь! – взорвался вдруг Леон. – Шлепнулся в обморок ни с того ни с сего, испугал нас всех до чертиков, а теперь сидишь и хлопаешь глазками! Хорошенькое «я не знаю»!  
Джил поморщилась, Мак вздохнул. Ди чуть улыбнулся и приник к Леону, опустив голову ему на плечо.  
\- Со мной все в порядке, - шепнул он. – Просто жара. И этот запах...  
\- Вы здорово нас напугали. – Мак удивленно понял, что это были его слова, и нервно заерзал. – В последний раз так потеряла сознание моя сестра, я был маленьким и очень испугался. Правда, она было беременна.  
Мак сам не ожидал от себя подобных откровений и, потому, договорив, отвел глаза и не заметил, с каким ужасом взглянул на него граф Ди. Не заметил недоумение на лице Леона, перехватившего этот взгляд, недоумение, мгновенно переросшее в догадку, в изумление и в панику.  
  
  
**Часть IV. Короткая**  
  
Шеф, конечно же, отправил Леона проводить графа Ди.  
Они молчали всю дорогу, и только остановившись перед магазином Ди, Леон спросил, не глядя на графа:  
\- Это правда?  
\- Я не знаю, - прошептал Ди, глядя в открытое окошко. – Скорее всего, это невозможно.  
\- А если правда...  
\- Дедушка меня убьет.  
\- Я серьезно, Ди!  
\- Я тоже...  
Леон повернулся к нему, хмурясь. Ди ответил ему невыразительным взглядом.  
\- Что будем делать?  
\- Я должен убедиться... на всякий случай.  
Ди поморщился: от запаха бензина в колымаге Леона его мутило. Падать в обморок еще раз не хотелось.  
\- Разворачивайся, - несчастным тоном попросил он.  
  
  
**Часть V. Папа**  
  
После краткого обследования Папа предложил выпить чаю. Они сидели в крохотной уютной комнатке при лаборатории, за круглым столиком, заставленным фруктами и сладостями, какие удалось собрать на скорую руку. Папа Ди смотрел на своего гостя поверх чашки, полуприкрыв глаза и вдыхая сладкий аромат молочного оолонга. Он еще помнил, какой чай нравился его отпрыску.  
Он действительно любил своего сына. Когда-то. Серьезного малютку с пухлыми вишневыми губками и непроницаемыми разноцветными глазками. Тот Ди, каким стал его сын сейчас... Попробуйте потерять своего ребенка чуть ли не младенцем и снова увидеть его - уже взрослого, умного, красивого. Какие уж тут отеческие чувства? Скорее уж...  
Он насмешливо покосился на нервничающего сына. Не самое лучшее время углубляться в воспоминания. Ребенок с ума сходит.  
Но за помощью он прибежал именно к отцу... это радует. Хотя причина, по которой ему нужна была помощь, не могла не изумлять. Не такого он ждал от ребенка, воспитанного в традициях семьи. Видимо, и в самом деле пошел в папочку. Приятно.  
\- У меня две новости для тебя, и тебе решать, какая из них плохая, а какая хорошая.  
Сына, кажется, услышал только одно слово.  
\- Плохая? Что-то с ребенком? – и невольно накрыл живот руками.  
Папа покачал головой.  
\- Я удивлен, что ты до сих пор не почувствовал это сам. Ребенка не будет.  
Красивое личико сына побледнело. Папа решил, что достаточно поиграл с дитем и добавил:  
\- Его и не было. Можешь поверить дипломированному специалисту.  
\- Как... – прошептал Ди. – Но я думал... и мы с Леоном...  
Осекся, и, прижав ладошку к болтливому ротику, испуганно посмотрел на отца.  
\- Малыш! – хихикнул отец. – Ты не единственный в нашей семье, кто счел людей достойными не только ненависти.  
Он улыбался, папа Ди, и улыбка его ширилась по мере того, как росло понимание в глазах сына.  
\- Ты? – беззвучно шевельнулись губы его мальчика. – Ты тоже?  
Папа Ди не сводил с него изучающего взгляда. Когда-то очень давно сын смотрел на него именно так: точно такими же доверчивыми и восхищенными глазами. В то время папа был для него всем, был солнцем на его небосводе. Малыш вырос, вырос без него, и отец уже никогда не будет его солнцем, это место было занято - простым человеком! Но тогда отец будет бороться за право быть его ярчайшей звездой.  
\- Ты забыл про вторую новость, сын.  
\- Ах? – забыл? Он действительно был так расстроен?  
\- Я бы посоветовал тебе предохраняться, если ты, конечно, не желаешь сделать меня дедушкой.  
\- Что?!!  
\- Ты вполне способен зачать ребенка со своим человеком, глупое дитя! – папа ослепительно улыбнулся. – И раз уж мы заговорили об этом, не удивляйся, если в ближайшие пару лет у тебя появится младший брат.  
«Этого времени ему хватит, чтобы найти меня, - подумал папа уверенно. – Только на этот раз я, пожалуй, позволю себя поймать».  
  
  
**Часть VI. Ди**  
  
Леон в кои-то веки был тих и молчалив, за что Ди был ему безмерно благодарен. Детектив даже не стал возмущаться, что его бросили в душной машине на несколько часов.  
Ди был напуган мыслью о ребенке, он боялся реакции дедушки, он провел в таком напряжении весь этот день. Сейчас, когда все это беспокойство оказалось напрасным, он чувствовал себя разбитым. И почему-то обманутым. Он почти смирился за это время с возможностью ребенка. Его и Леона. Почти смирился. Почти захотел сам.  
Ребенок от человека? О чем он только думает! Что скажет дедушка! Но папа сказал...  
Ди сжал голову руками.  
\- Ди, - Леон положил ладонь ему на плечо, – может быть...  
Умолк. Ди вздохнул. В такой момент заниматься душевными переживаниями Леона ему было недосуг. Даже если Леон во время предполагаемой беременности Ди и вел себя вполне достойно и не сбежал в ужасе в первую же минуту.  
\- Ди. Может нам и в самом деле подумать...  
\- Договаривай до конца, - раздраженно бросил Ди. Леону сейчас полагалось успокаивать его, а не раздражать еще больше туманными вопросами.  
\- ... и завести ребенка?  
\- Что??? – повысил голос Ди, то ли напуганный, то ли...  
\- Чшш, - Леон обнял графа и зарылся носом в его душистые волосы. – Тише. Я же сказал, давай подумаем...  
  
  
**Часть VII. Жук**  
  
За окнами машины темнело – наползали невесть откуда взявшиеся тучи. По радио синоптики, не сулившие сегодня дождя, невозмутимо рассказывали о предполагаемом уровне осадков. Над соседними улицами уже что-то громыхало. С неба падали толстые ленивые капли начинающегося ливня.  
Жук торопливо летел обратно в душную комнату с запахом краски и шоколадных пирожных...


	5. ПРИКОСНОВЕНИЯ

Нет, графу не привыкать к прикосновениям. Его дорогие подопечные льнут к нему при каждой возможности, обнимая, приникая, обожая легкими касаниями, поглаживаниями, поцелуями. Это было знакомо и привычно с рождения: все живое с замиранием сердца ждало и жаждало прикосновения Ди, внимания Ди, улыбки Ди. Нежность и ласка были понятны, необходимы и естественны как дыхание. Даже люди тянулись к Ди...  
  
  
* * *  
  
Но только люди сделали из простых прикосновений искусство. Люди сказали, что нежность рождается из симпатии. Они возвели страсть в идеал и назвали это любовью. Люди придумали тысячи правил и ограничений и создали себе табу.  
  
Чтобы нарушать его с удовольствием. Или с угрызениями совести.  
  
Леон все время сверху. Ди не возражает. Он не собирается требовать от своего упрямого мистера детектива больше, чем тот согласен дать. Наверное, Ди мог бы настоять – но зачем? Он более чем счастлив покориться яростной и в то же время такой нежной страсти своего человека.  
  
Бывало ли, чтобы он жалел об этом?  
  
Только не тогда, когда эти губы припадают к его шее и беззащитному горлу, только не тогда, когда эти руки теребят хитроумные застежки его одеяния, настойчиво, нетерпеливо. У него совсем нет терпения, у его Леона. Как и у всякого человека.  
  
Человека. Ди позволяет человеку дотрагиваться до себя. Позволяет охотно...  
  
Бывало ли, чтобы он жалел об этом?  
  
Как можно продолжать этот пугающий, неприятный и неумолкающий диалог с самим собой тогда, когда его вдавливает в постель тяжесть горячего жаждущего тела; когда торопливые руки лишают его последней одежды; когда горячая ладонь осторожными поглаживаниями спускается на его бедро, без слов уговаривая позволить, одарить еще раз. Она обещает быть нежной, эта ладонь, она обещает быть неистовой.  
  
Но Ди не боится боли: даже в ярости, даже в страсти Леон обращается с ним, как с хрустальным. Ди не боится предательства: этот человек уже доказал ему все, что только мог доказать человек наследнику мстительной исчезающей расы. Ди боится только одиночества.  
  
\- Ах, - жарко дышат губы в ухо, целуют, не в силах сдерживаться, и Ди отвечает тихим прерывистым вздохом, - опять ты думаешь. Ты слишком много думаешь. Открой глаза.  
  
Ди повинуется приказу и смотрит в улыбающееся лицо, в горящие глаза, на приоткрытые губы. Эти губы целуют его, жадно, собственнически, а он даже не в силах ответить, обессилев от их напора.  
  
Его мысли разбегаются вспугнутыми мышатами, и тонет, и затихает вечный диалог внутри, который не имеет значения, который никогда не имел значения. Человеческие руки держат его, любят его, обещают жаркое забвение, и Ди охотно отдает себя им. Растворяется в ощущениях, в чувствах, исчезает, теряется – в человеке...  
  
  
* * *  
  
Леон не отпускает его даже во сне. Не хочет? Не может? Не доверяет?  
  
«Все люди – эгоисты и собственники», - вздыхает про себя Ди, удобнее устраивая тяжелую руку на своей талии. Он лежит и слушает дыхание спящего человека, слушает биение его сердца. Уже засыпая, почти неосознанным движением он сплетает свои пальцы с пальцами Леона.  
  
Эти руки любили его, ласкали, обжигали до глубины души.  
  
До самого сердца.


	6. ИНТУИЦИЯ

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Вместо эпилога._   
>  _АU, потому что я знаю, что у Ленона не было родной сестры._

Ди сказал себе, что безумно хочет сладкого, вышел на улицу и запер дверь.  
  
То, что он выбрал для покупки вышеупомянутого сладкого именно этот магазин, было простым совпадением. То, что рядом с этим магазином был один из самых дорогих ресторанов – тоже ничего не значило. То, что Ди пошел туда, хмурясь и споря с собой, притягиваемый неясным ощущением опасности и беды...  
  
Вот это было уже совсем другое дело. Предчувствия у ками не сравнимы с пустыми страхами людей, что они выдают за проявления своей интуиции. Предчувствие ками то же, что и прорицание. Ему нельзя не верить.  
  
Даже если оно пугает. Как сейчас.  
  
С замирающим сердцем и ощущением наступающей дурноты Ди прошел в ресторан. Его взгляд мгновенно нашел уединенный столик у окна, в полутени раскидистых пальм в огромных кадках.  
  
Эти волосы он узнал бы с любого расстояния, эту фигуру он не перепутал бы ни с чьей. Его Леон, его родной преданный Леон сидел в этом чертовом ресторане (куда он ни разу не пригласил Ди, между прочим!) и внимательно слушал щебет своей спутницы. И улыбался ей, чуть склонив голову на плечо.  
  
Грудь сдавило тупой болью...  
  
По крайней мере, она была хороша собой, не мог не признать Ди даже в своем ошеломленном состоянии. У нее были светлые волосы, прекрасная фигура с нежными изгибами и выпуклостями – и она была женщиной. И она была человеком.  
  
Рано или поздно это должно было случиться. Рано или поздно Леон должен был прозреть и понять, что его совершенно не устраивает жизнь с Ди, мир Ди. Рано или поздно Леон вернулся бы к людям... Вот только почему Ди заранее не почувствовал этого отдаления? Почему поцелуи Леона казались такими искренними еще этим утром? Он не смог бы так притворяться? И Ди не смог бы настолько обманывать себя в своем влюбленном ослеплении, чтобы не заметить такого охлаждения!  
  
Но – вот он, его Леон, сидит с этой женщиной в самом дорогом и романтичном ресторане этого чертова города!  
  
«Скормлю ее тотетсу! - подумал Ди. – Обоих скормлю...» Он и сам не верил в эту угрозу.  
  
В глазах защипало...  
  
Можно было подойти и устроить скандал. Можно было тихо повернуться и уйти. Исчезнуть из жизни его дорогого детектива. Он и так слишком долго мешал ему. Он и так слишком долго был счастлив... Прощай, Леон!  
  
Леон внезапно повернул голову и увидел его. Ди оцепенел. Слишком поздно бежать.  
  
\- Ди! – воскликнул Леон.  
  
Но что это? Если Леон раньше улыбался, глядя на женщину, при виде Ди его улыбка стала ослепительной. Если он казался спокойным и довольным, сидя с ней, сейчас, вскочив с места и подходя к Ди, он выглядел счастливым.  
  
\- Черт, что ты здесь делаешь? – подойдя ближе, он автоматически взял ками за руку – он всегда старался быть как можно ближе... но зачем сейчас? –Хотел сделать тебе сюрприз! Ах, ладно.  
  
Он приобнял ками за плечи и повел к столику. Да здравствует привычная и удобная маска безукоризненной вежливости, что Ди носил столько лет! Сейчас только она спасала его, не давая разрыдаться... или придушить Леона. Как он смеет вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало?  
  
Когда они подошли к столику, девушка встала. Вблизи она казалась еще прекрасней. И – ее лицо было очень знакомо Ди.  
  
\- Познакомься! – сказал Леон радостно. – Это моя сестра, Рози!  
  
Ди вспыхнул. Рози взглянула на него своими безумно знакомыми голубыми глазами:  
  
\- Я счастлива наконец-то познакомиться с вами, - тепло сказала она.  
  
Глупые предчувствия!


End file.
